


A wet adventure part 2

by malec44



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Desperation, Omorashi, pee kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec44/pseuds/malec44
Summary: Alec and Magnus are on their way back and Alec decides he can play games to





	A wet adventure part 2

“Magnus, I still have to go” Alec peed his pants in the restaurant but he stopped as soon as his bladder allowed him to. They were driving home but an hour and a half into the drive Alec had to go again. 

“Babe you know I don’t mind, just go already”, Magnus was teasing him, he knew one thing for certain he wasn’t going to stop. “No I can’t, I don’t want to, I’m so full, you have to stop”, Alec could have peed himself right there, he didn’t mind anymore but he knew Magnus was teasing him, well two can play that game……

It started with just small moans, Magnus was trying to concentrate on driving but Alec was really distracting him. “Mags I have to go, stop now please, you know I can’t hold it”, that sentence was followed by a glorious moan and Alec grabbing his dick through his jeans. Magnus was getting hard, he very much hated himself for wearing these skinny jeans. “Magnus Ahh, you know I will pee myself, you remember what happened this afternoon right?” Magnus was trying very hard not to think about this afternoon, he was hard enough already.

“Mmm maybe I can just let a little go, that would help right mags?” Magnus felt like a 15 year old again, he was going to cum in his pants, he just knew it. “OMG yess, that feels so good” Magnus turned is head blazing fast just to see Alec leaning back with his eyes closed, a small dark spot forming by his crotch. Magnus wanted to park the car now, and fuck Alec senseless but he couldn’t on the middle of the highway. His dick was in a dire state now, rock hard but trapped inside his jeans. The fact that they didn’t crash was a miracle, Magnus was driving with his eyes mostly on Alec now. 

15 minutes past and Magnus actually thought they could make it home without casualties, boy was he wrong. “Babe I have to pee, I can’t hold it much longer”, Magnus saw Alec opening his jeans “What are you doing?” Before Magnus could demand an answer he saw Alec lean back and close his eyes, he was peeing himself again. “Mmm that feels good, you want to feel?” Magnus didn’t answer him, he was to busy trying not to cum right at that moment. That’s when he felt it, a warm stream on his dick, it was soaking his jeans, “What are you doing?” he didn’t get an answer just a series of moans. When Alec was done he said “did you like that babe, I bet you did” Magnus was rocking in his seat, trying to get some friction “Do want me to help you out?” Magnus wanted to scream, he needed Alec to touch him right now!

Alec reached for Magnus’s crotch but he didn’t take out his dick, instead he started stroking Manus through his jeans. “Please Alec don’t make me cum in my jeans, please” the friction was amazing, Alec was stroking, pulling and stroking all at the same time. It dawned on Magnus that he was going to cum in his pants while trying to drive a car. 

Alec reached over and started to moan in Magnus’s ear, Magnus knew he wasn’t going to last long. “Please Alec take it out, please” his dick felt trapped beneath far to many layers.

“No”

Alec decided to be the most responsible one, “stop the car Magnus”, they stopped at the side of the road. Magnus was already unbuckling his belt when Alec stopped him, he pulled Magnus out of the car. There was no cover, just the car but luckily there was not a lot of traffic. He pulled Magnus towards him and began to kiss him, meanwhile keeping his hands firmly on Magnus’s belt buckle. Magnus wanted to play, he lost and he was going to accept his loss.

Magnus was still rock hard and stuck inside his jeans, Alec pushed him face forward over the hood of the car, they had to do this quick. Alec grabbed a pair of scissors and cut a small hole in Magnus’s jeans “What are you doing?” “You’ll see”. Alec could have better said “you will feel”, he ripped open the hole a little and pushed Magnus down. He was going to fuck Magnus while he still had his jeans on. “Oh god, Yes, you’re so tight” Alec pushed in and he saw stars, forget about Magnus he wasn’t going to last long. 

Magnus was even more trapped now, his dick was inside his jeans resting against the hood of the car, desperate for release. All the while Alec was pounding in “Oh god, Oh god, please, YES, right there” Alec was hitting his prostate over and over again, he found some friction while moving up and down the hood of the car. In the end he didn’t even need it, Alec hit his prostate so good he came with a scream. “Oh god, Oh yes, Mags, You’re so tight, I’m gonna cum” Alec came with one last big thrust and slumped right on top of Magnus. 

Magnus was the first to move, he was going numb and Alec was still inside of him. Alec pulled out, loving the feeling, Magnus was wet with piss and cum but he never felt better.


End file.
